


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gang Leader Kun, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, Gang NCT, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Hurt Lucas, Interrogation, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Offscreen rape, Protective Nakamoto Yuta, Renjun and Lucas are best friends, Rivials to Lovers, Torture, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, gang rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Yuta would've never thought that he would be angry about something happening to Rival Gang member Lucas Wong,but that exactly what happens when the poor boy is violated and in need of protection.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

"Thanks for your help recently Yuta."Taeyong told the Japanese boy,who just smiled and patted the slightly older boy on the back in return.

"It's no problem Taeyong-ah."He reassured."After all,it's the least I can do to repay the life debt that I have for your father."


End file.
